Fate True Night
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: UA. ¿Y si la quinta guerra del grial haya sido más brutal y preparada que la del Canon? Una verdadera guerra ocurrirá sin importar que,... ¿Quién ganara?


**Fate True Night.**

 **Fate Stay Night no me pertenece.**

" **¿Y si la quinta guerra del grial haya sido más brutal y preparada que la del Canon? Una verdadera guerra ocurrirá sin importar que ¿Quién ganara?"**

 **Esta historia está en adopción para los interesados.**

 **La idea de este fic nació sobre los comentarios que leí en algunos otros fics, es sobre cómo han operados las guerras del grial en Fuyuki en la cual solamente la cuarta ha sido una guerra aunque no tanto debido a que tres de los masters eran débiles y no realmente preparados para la batalla y los Servants no pelearon realmente con todo.**

 **entonces tenemos la quinta guerra del grial…..fue más dramática y con tema juvenil debido a que solo dos de los masters oficiales era un adulto e incluso una de ellos fue asesinada antes de que la guerra incluso iniciara. En total si se compara a la quinta guerra con la cuarta entonces se verá porque la quinta fue una niñería.**

 **Aquí está mi versión de una verdadera quinta guerra.**

* * *

 _Life 0._

 _La primera era una iniciación._ **Dio inicio el ritual. Fue más una discusión entre los masters por el poder del gran grial que una lucha real, ningún héroe combatió y al final fueron obligados a suicidarse deshonrosamente, sin poder obtener el gran deseado premio.**

 _La segunda fue un desorden._ **Esta vez los masters querían el premio para ellos mismos. Hubo muerte, masacre y destrucción. El ultimo héroe en pie se suicidio por la vergüenza. Nadie gano el tal deseado premio.**

 _La tercera se hizo las reglas._ **La iglesia entro como arbitrario imparcial. Hubo fuerza ajena entrando en la guerra. Uno de los competidores cometió un error. El tal deseado premio se perdió para siempre.**

 _La cuarta fue la primera prueba._ **Todos se prepararon como mejor pudieron. Armamento, trampas y poder fue traído para la guerra. La mitad se prepararon para la guerra. El desastre vino. Todos perdieron. El tal deseado premio estaba contaminado.**

 **Se dieron cuenta después que el deseado premio estaba dañado.**

 _Así que la quinta guerra será una verdadera guerra._

* * *

 **20 años antes de la quinta guerra.**

El incendio de Fuyuki no paso desapercibido. Los comentarios obtenidos por Waver Velvet señalaron lo extraño que fueron las llamas infernales que surgieron a la destrucción del grial menor. La torre del reloj no se quedo de brazos cruzados e investigaron.

Supieron de Angra mainyu.

La torre del reloj enseguida resolvieron el problema, obviamente porque nadie sería tan tonto en dejar suelo a un espíritu maligno dentro de un ritual que puede conceder cualquier deseo, supieron sobre Kotomine Kirei y Gilgamesh pero estos huyeron cuando notaron que fueron atrapados.

La razón de la huida de los dos hombres era simple, Gilgamesh por muy poderoso que era él no podría pelear con todo sin tener un buen suministro de Prana a la mano y Kirei reconocía que estaban en inferioridad numérica por lo que la retirada era la mejor opción.

Ahora eran fugitivos de alta clase.

Supieron de Zouken Matou porque obviamente notarían en como el maldito monstruo recogió un trozo del grial menor que contiene una parte de Angra mainyu. Zouken fue asesinado brutalmente por los ejecutadores de la torre del reloj y Sakura Matou fue aceptada por otra familia japonesa para recibir tratamiento psicológico por la horrible tortura que tuvo que hacer frente.

Los otros Matou se le fueron borrados sus memorias porque simplemente eran inútiles para la comunidad de los Magus.

Los Einzbern recibieron la mayor paliza política de su vida porque fue su culpa que Angra mainyu fuera invocado en primer lugar en el ritual toque del cielo. Fue tal el daño que perdieron fondos y tuvieron que cesar en muchos de sus planes para así centrarse en mantener su reputación intacta.

Pero había una sola cosa en tener en cuenta.

La guerra del grial no será detenida.

Culpen a Rin Tohsaka por ello. Como la última Tohsaka pura y consciente ella tenía la última palabra para que el ritual toque del cielo continuara en funcionamiento. Y su orgullo le obligo que así ocurriera. Por lo que con la ayuda de la iglesia se purifico cualquier rastro de Angra mainyu y se restableció el sistema permitiendo que en un futuro se hiciera el llamado del santo grial e iniciara nuevamente la guerra.

Así que la quinta guerra del grial sucederá sin importar el que.

En veinte años

Y muchos se prepararán para ello.

* * *

 **18 años antes de la guerra.**

 **Base subterránea: Kioto.**

Emiya Kiritsugu tosió fuertemente mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del bunker que él se encontraba viviendo junto a su hijo y el dueño de dicho lugar. Recién termino de comprobar el estado de su hijo Shirou después del trasplante de la cresta de la familia Emiya, como no era su hijo sanguíneo la operación tenia muchísimos riesgos pero con Avalon integrando en Shirou, su hijo sobrevivió a la operación, solo le tomara tiempo para recuperarse.

-….Te ves como una mierda, Kiritsugu….-Murmuro un hombre alto de cabello castaño salvaje usando de las toda las cosas ropa que le hacía parecer un motoristas pandillero. Ese era uno de los pocos compañeros Freelancer que Kiritsugu tenía y que no le querían muerto: se trataba de Kairi Sisigou.

Cuando los Enfoncer llegaron a la ciudad de Fuyuki para investigar sobre el incidente de la guerra del grial contactaron de inmediato con Kiritsugu y este sin más que otra tuvo que declarar todo lo sucedido, su acción fue el culminante del final de Angra mainyu pero no de la guerra del grial, esta eventualmente ocurrirá solo que esta vez será con un grial puro.

Debido a su "sacrificio" al final de la cuarta guerra Kiritsugu recibió como regalo la parte de la cresta Emiya que la torre del reloj había decomisado después del incidente de los galápagos causado por su padre Emiya Noritaka. Kiritsugu decidió dárselo a su hijo Shirou porque una consecuencia de todo este asunto fue que hizo que sus enemigos se dieran cuenta que el estaba vivo y tenía un heredero.

Por lo que huyo de Fuyuki y termino ahí con Kairi en su base subterránea.

Los Archibalds trataran de cazarlo hasta la muerte y no había duda que se desquitaran con Shirou, así que el necesitaba que Shirou se volviera más fuerte para sobrevivir como también para competir a la futura guerra del grial.

Debido a la corrección del daño del sistema del ritual toque del cielo ya no existía Angra mainyu en el Gran grial pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá una nueva guerra y peor que las bombas que Kiritsugu había dejado en las líneas de ley que se activarían en setenta años en el futuro fueron desmanteladas. Una razón más del porque tenía que estar en la clandestinidad.

Kiritsugu no confiaba totalmente el hecho que Angra mainyu no siga existiendo. Por ello le encargara la tarea a Shirou para prevenir cualquier mal de aquella sangrienta batalla. Era duro tal tarea pero el confiaba en su hijo.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás ahora, Kiritsugu?

-Entrenar a mi hijo. Convertirlo en un guerrero que se sepa defender.

-Uff, vaya ¿con que habrá un segundo Magus Killer?

-No. Le daré la herramienta a mi hijo para sobrevivir; lo que quiera hacer con su vida será su decisión.

-Tú sabes que eso no es posible, Kiritsugu.

-….Lo sé.

Lo sabía porque ese sería su maldito legado. Shirou sufrirá penurias en este maldito y cruel mundo. Y aun así Kiritsugu tenía esperanza en su hijo Shirou en encontrar felicidad en este duro mundo ¿Por qué? Quizás porque era lo único que le quedaba, perdió a su esposa, perdió a su amante, perdió a su hija, perdió su sueño e ideales. No le quedaba nada más que su hijo adoptivo Shirou. Nada más.

Así que lo único que podía hacer era creer en Shirou.

Solo le quedaba creer.

* * *

 **17 años antes de la guerra.**

 **Fuyuki.**

Rin Tohsaka jadeaba mientras aterrizaba en el suelo de su sala de entrenamiento. Había estado entrenando desde hace cinco horas y parecía que había llegado a su límite. No era suficiente. Si para sobrevivir deba de romper los límites humanos y llegar mas allá de lo que es inhumano entonces tenía que hacerlo sin dudar alguna. Tenía que….

Porque si no todos sus errores y sacrificios no significaron nada.

Rin tenía apenas ocho años y su inocencia había muerto desde hace mucho. Todo comenzó hace tres años cuando su maldito padre regalo a su amada hermana a los malditos Matou, ella había admirado tanto al desgraciado de su padre que no vio nada de malo en como regalaba a su propia carne y sangre a básicamente a unos extraños. Por otro lado también estaba disgustada consigo misma en como ella no protesto tal decisión. En como ella fue una maldita estúpida.

Sakura fue quien pago más que todos.

Los Magus son fríos, crueles e inhumanos, esa era una verdad absoluta. Cuando los Enforcers le dijeron lo que le había sucedido a su hermana en la casa Matou no encaminaron en nada. Le dijeron la cruda verdad. Y eso no fue lo peor que se entero sino que el que sería su maestro, Kotomine Kirei, fue quien mato a su padre en vez de Kariya Matou quien su enferma madre creyó fue el culpable, cuando su madre Aoi supo porque Kariya había entrado a la cuarta guerra del grial y que cosa le había sucedido a Sakura, la mujer tomo el camino fácil y se suicidio por la culpa sin importarle que dejo sola a su hija.

A los Magus le dieron un comino que la jefa del clan Tohsaka era una niña de seis años sino solo les interesaba respuesta a todo el embrollo de la guerra del grial y buscar los culpables. Las tres grandes familias sufrieron debido a todo esto, el conocimiento de la taumaturgia asquerosa de los Matou era de conocimiento común, los Einzbern son culpados por casi invocar a un espíritu divino maligno y los Tohsaka estaban a punto de ser devorados vivos por otras familias.

Así Rin hizo una decisión.

Permitió que el ritual toque del cielo continuara ¿Por qué haría eso? ¿Por qué quería meterse en asuntos de taumaturgia cuando le cogió odio a la mentalidad de los Magus? ¿Por qué cuando ya no quería nada que ver con lo sobrenatural? Simple, porque podían matarla, había muchos que deseaban su cresta mágica y sus conocimientos arcaicos, en especial los Archibalds según le advirtieron.

Si no hubiera permitido que las guerras del grial continuaran mostraría debilidad y falta de credibilidad ante los ojos de la asociación de magos y ella podría ser asesinada para robar todo su legado familiar. Por ello acepto que ocurriera la quinta guerra. Y no solo eso sino que tenía un deseo a la mente si obtenía el santo grial.

Alterar la historia de su familia para algo mejor.

Y también necesitara un poderoso Servant a su lado. Kirei seguía siendo un convicto buscado junto al Servant Gilgamesh, ambos quienes orquestaron la muerte de su estúpido padre y causaron que el nombre Tohsaka fuera manchado por el barro. Ellos tendrán que ser cazados por ella misma y sola no podrá, por ello necesitara a un invencible Servant.

Pero para tener a su lado a un invencible Servant necesitaría de un notable catalizador y para tener un buen catalizador necesitaba dinero y recursos. Cosas que no tenía. Por ello Rin decidió tirar su sentido común, su juicio, moral y orgullo para lograr sus objetivos: para limpiar el nombre de su familia, cambiar el destino de sus seres queridos y exterminar a Kotomine junto con Gilgamesh. Si tenía que tirar su humanidad para ello entonces que así sea.

Nada la detendrá.

Nada.

- _Yo obtendré el poder para cumplir mis metas….-_ Pensó fríamente Rin Tohsaka levantándose del suelo comenzando su sesión de entrenamiento en arte marciales mas Refuerzo. Tenía planes y más planes para la futura guerra del grial, Fuyuki era su territorio y ella lo terminaría convirtiendo en un campo minado de destrucción, aniquilara a los otros masters, obtendrá el gran grial y cazar a Kotomine y Gilgamesh.

Curiosamente ella pareció no darse cuenta que ya era una Magus en cuerpo y alma.

* * *

 **Alemania.**

-Gracias Sella…..Esto ha sido esclarecedor…-Una hermosa joven de quizás unos doce años de cabellos blanco y ojos rojos miraba el patio de la mansión mientras una doncella homúnculo asentía a sus espaldas y dejaba aquella habitación posteriormente. La joven miro la nieve con frialdad y nostalgia antes de soltar un suspiro y sonreír suavemente-… _pronto…..pronto cumpliré con mis objetivos…._

Illyasviel von Einzbern ya no era la misma persona que era hace tres años. Cuando vivía felizmente con sus padres. Cuando todo estaba bien en el mundo. Antes de perder lo que más amaba. Cuando se entero de los resultados de la cuarta guerra del grial estuvo devastada y se sintió peor cuando supo que su padre no solo sacrifico su madre para nada sino que adopto a otro niño cualquiera ignorándola a ella.

Ella estuvo tan dolida y furiosa por ello.

Tampoco ayudo que algunos de los Einzbern comenzaron a envenenarla y volverla contra su padre además de convertirla en la futura Vasija del grial en la próxima guerra del grial y no solo eso sino que también se planeaba alterar su cuerpo dotándole de una gran cantidad de circuitos mágicos para hacerla la master definitiva pero con ello traería defectos secundarios terribles como la falta de crecimiento y la esperanza de vida limitad.

Ella no le importaba en ese entonces.

Su única intención era saciar el odio e ira que sentía hacia su padre por abandonarla.

Entonces fue cuando se entero toda la verdad.

Su padre fue héroe.

Su padre adopto al único sobreviviente de la tragedia de Fuyuki.

Su padre estaba siendo cazado por muchas familias de Magus.

Su padre se estaba muriendo.

Ella fue a Fuyuki para encontrar a su padre aun a la negativa de los viejos del clan Einzbern pero no pudieron hacer nada al respecto debido a que ya tenían las manos llenas con el montón de quejas y acusaciones de parte de la asociación de magos y al final les dieron lo mismo ¿Por qué preocuparse por una simple medio homúnculo cuando tenían mayores problemas a la mano? Así que Illya estuvo en Fuyuki sin ningún problema en la búsqueda de su padre Kiritsugu.

No lo encontró y ella no tuvo de otra más que regresar a Alemania.

Los Einzbern estaban haciendo de todo para recuperar su honor perdido e incluso ya habían iniciado en la creación de un homúnculo perfecto para la siguiente guerra del grial. Una mujer homúnculo con el nombre de Kuro. Illya ya no era para nada importante para los ancianos de los Einzbern, por lo tanto ahora ella estaba en su edad adecuada, Illya estaba aliviada de ello pero también estaba furiosa.

La habían usado.

Planeaban usarla como un peón para sus fechorías.

Odiaba a los Einzbern.

De verdad los odiaba.

Pero por ahora se mantendría callada y esperaría el momento en que se vengaría de ellos.

- _Los Einzbern no sabrán que es lo que les golpeara. Mi venganza será palpable. De todos modos ahora debo de concentrarme en algo importante…..-_ Pensó fríamente Illya recordando la información dada por su homúnculo y cuidadora personal Sella hace un momento atrás. Le tomo tres años para saber con absoluto detalle de los hechos ocurridos en la guerra del grial que fueron dados por los Enforcers que llegaron a Fuyuki después de la cuarta guerra y Waver Velvet.

A alguien que tenía que asesinar sin dudar algunas.

Kotomine Kirei.

Y ella sabía que sus habilidades no eran suficiente para cumplir tal ambición y ni muchos menos sabiendo que aquel maldito sacerdote estaba siendo acompañado por un poderoso Servant.

Illya dudaba que ella se convirtiera en el master de los Einzbern en la próxima guerra, se espera que el homúnculo con el nombre en clave Kuro obtendrá ese papel, por lo que tiene que planear de antemano para tener el poder suficiente para impresionar a los ancianos de los Einzberns y enviarla al menos como escolta de Kuro.

Había muchas opciones a considerar pero lo único que le tocaba era…

- _Parece que tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita a la iglesia…._

* * *

 **15 años antes de la guerra.**

 **Fuyuki.**

Emiya Shirou tenía sentimientos encontrados observando la tumba de su padre. El no se encontraba solo en aquel cementerio abandonado, el era acompañado por su mentor Kairi y un par de monjes que terminaban el funeral, dicho evento era tan privado que únicamente tres personas en el mundo sabían que sucedía como también sabían que lo único que se estaba sepultando no era por completo un cadáver, con muchos de los enemigos de los Emiya tenían que tener cuidado, por ello tenía sus apariencias alteradas y ni muchos menos le habían dicho al segundo propietario de Fuyuki.

-Vaya lugar de mierda que tu padre quiso ser enterrado….-Murmuro Kairi fumando un abano observando al horizonte y teniendo una mano metida en su chaqueta, probablemente sujetando su arma por si debía de entrar en combate. Shirou asintió con una expresión de vacío.

-Aquí murieron mi madre adoptiva Irisviel y mi tía Maiya. El viejo de seguro quería ser enterrado en la misma ciudad que ellas murieron.

-Sí que eres raro niño, llamando a personas familiares cuando jamás las ha conocido.

-Fueron importantes para el viejo así que les daré el mismo respeto que se merecen.

-…..niño raro. Qué más da. Será mejor irnos para alcanzar el vuelo al desierto de Sahara, ahí tengo un contacto que nos permitirá trabajar misiones de caza y exterminio en altas.

-…eres muy amable, tío Kairi. De verdad te lo agradezco….-Dijo Shirou con una sonrisa suave al hombre mayor que hizo una mueca por la forma en que el niño era tan afectuoso a su persona. No era para menos ya que Kairi fue el maestro de Shirou en las artes de taumaturgia, era compresible porque aunque Kiritsugu era maestro de exterminio y demolición anti-Magus eso no quiere decir que era bueno siendo un maestro, de hecho era muy pésimo y aunque Kairi era un mercenario él si recibió aprendizaje adecuado para Magus.

Shirou era un pelele en la mayor parte de los tipos de taumaturgia que Kairi le enseño hasta que el mercenario y Kiritsugu descubrieron que Shirou era una Encarnación, un ser que solamente tiene talento en un solo estilo de taumaturgia y que sobresalía en la misma hasta llegar a alta altura.

Hasta ahora Shirou había demostrado talento en lo que parecía ser taumaturgia inútil pero el había llegado a un nivel extremo en donde puede crear casi cualquier cosa con solo Prana gracias a Grabation Air, básicamente él era una maquina de armamento sin límites porque era capaz de crear armamento hecho de Prana sin límites, solamente necesitaba estudiar su base con Análisis estructural para tal habilidad.

En total el chico estaba hecho para ser un mercenario.

Lo único malo es que el chico era…..era anormal en un cierto sentido. Kairi no sabía que era la anormalidad pero él nunca indago en ello porque tenía tareas que hacer y se centro en la educación de su nuevo protegido, el futuro Segundo Magus Killer.

Ahora Kiritsugu había muerto dando casi el 80% de su cuerpo para crear nuevos armamento conceptuales anti-Magus para su hijo y Kairi sabía que era hora para que Shirou perdiera la inocencia que tenía sus llamados "ideales" como un mercenario en el oscuro mundo de los Magus. Era cruel y depravado tal acción pero Kairi sabía bien que era inevitable que el heredero de Kiritsugu terminaría metido en ello ya quiera o no.

-No me des la gracias, niño…..porque lo que vendrá será duro…-Mascullo Kairi aspirando de su abano. Shirou miro al hombre para después asentir con lentitud, su padre Kiritsugu le hablo del oscuro mundo en que él era parte, su futuro y las responsabilidades que tenía que lidiar, Shirou estuvo muy traumatizado por los cuentos que su padre le dijo como también de sus pecados como el Magus Killer pero Shirou lo supero posteriormente y termino aceptando el futuro que vendrá.

Un futuro lleno de sangre.

-Lo sé, se que será duro lo que vendrá…pero no me importa, si mi padre pudo sobrevivir a este infierno entonces yo también y de sus errores yo triunfare….yo triunfare porque…..-Y fue ahí en ese momento que la locura y distorsión que era Emiya Shirou se mostro. Sus ojos dorados se endurecieron y brillaron con fuerza, con una espada que cortar todo lo que sea, derramara sangre y causara muerte sin tener ninguna duda y culpa en su núcleo. Un arma de supervivencia. Un arma de muerte. Un arma de batalla. Un arma de ideales. Y con una voz decidida el exclamo:

 **Porque yo seré un héroe de la justicia.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aquí esta. El prologo de esta quinta guerra del grial, se ha mostrado ya a tres de los master de esta batalla, solo quedan otros cuatros masters y así poco a poco los master harán sus preparativos para la quinta guerra del grial, la más viciosa, la más mortífera, la más espectacular de todas.**

 **Será la más grande como también la más pequeña guerra de todas.**

 **Posiblemente los Servants sean del canon pero estos serán en sus formas más fuerte de todas. Ósea con nobles fantasmas más fuertes, estadísticas más notables y todo eso además de incluir dos nuevos Servants además de un Servant Ruler debido a sucesos explicados en el futuro:**

 **Saber: Arthur Pendragon.** _En su forma espíritu heroico verdadera._

 **Archer: Heracles.** _Con todo su poder a la mano._

 **Lancer: Indrajit.** _Contador notable contra Gilgamesh._

 **Rider: Cu Chulainn.** _Con todo el poder de su leyenda._

 **Caster: Medea.** _Con doble clase y en su mayor poder._

 **Berserker: Enkidu.** _Contador perfecto contra Gilgamesh._

 **Assassin: Sasaki Kojirou** _. Verdadero espíritu heroico y doble clase_

 **Ruler: Amakusa Shirou Tokisada.** _Con doble clase y ser más fuerte en Japón._

 **Definitivamente se puede ver que los Servants escogidos son fuertes, usualmente no los muestro así en el comienzo de un fic pero bueno, creo que así sabrán como seria este fic. Quizás pueda cambiar algunos de los Servants, para Assassin fue difícil, fue entre Sasaki Kojirou o Semiramis o el original Hassan-i-Sabbad pero creo que Sasaki está bien.**

 **De todos modos este fic está en adopción para los interesados. Si desean hablar envíen un mensaje y platicaremos.**

 **Toaneo07**


End file.
